Carol Wilcox's relationships
The relationships of Carol Wilcox. Her closest relationships are with Bailey Dennings, Gobbles, Ammon Dorber, and Baby Intelligence. Gobbles ]] Gobbles was Carol's large cocker spaniel pet dog since 2019. She described him as being hyperactive. Carol stated that Gobbles annoyed other animals, such as Achilles, and had to be kept away from them. Though Carol often seemed annoyed with Gobbles' manic behavior, it was clear she loved him, and enjoyed having an dog of her own. Family Parents , her mother|116x116px]] Carol's relationship with her parents was a healthy one. Both of them would consistently read to her, especially her mother, even after she learned how to read herself, something Celeste helped teach her to do. When her mother read, she would do so in an even and thoughtful tone, making her daughter feel at peace, making her different from her father, who read in a dramatic and engaging tone, both of which she enjoyed immensely. Carol was devastated when Celeste died. In her grief, she hid away some of her favorite books in her closet, calling them "Mama's books". When she read one of them in private, she could hear Celeste's voice reading softly to her. Ammon Dorber Carol was drawn to Ammon Dorber's good looks during a Crodela match and immediately expressed awe at his playing ability. After the game, Carol followed him and introduced herself, telling him that he played incredibly. The two began talking and realized they had a lot in common. After this match, Carol realized she already had feelings for him, though when she vented this to Baby Intelligence she only confused him. She later made an offensive joke about Mexico (Dorber's country of origin), and he became furious and claimed he would never speak with her again. In spite of this, he forgave her shortly afterwards. To compensate for his perceived overreaction, he gave her a free ticket to the next game. Initially, Carol grew increasingly agitated when she thought Dorber was either holding back or pretending to reciprocate her feelings "for professional reasons", as he strongly denied having any romantic attachment to her. However, the truth was that Dorber strongly denied his certainly existent feelings because of his popularity and lack of desire to make her endure the inevitable publicity that would have come with a famous athlete being romantically attracted solely to her. Ironically, Baby Intelligence eventually realized she was probably honored by receiving so much attention from such a young, famous, and attractive athlete. Despite this, he finally gave into both his belief of how alike they were and his physical attraction to her. Carol was very touched when he realized he could not bear to know she was fighting the Dark forces without him, and would rush to the Battle of the Eastern Field solely for her sake. She lied that she wasn't going, as she didn't want him to die for any reason. When he came anyway, having learned to recognize when she was bluffing, she apologized for lying to him, which filled him with understanding and prompted him to hug her, realizing in turn just how little she doubted his loyalty. After Baby Intelligence comforted him over losing the Crodela Cup, she spontaneously made out with Dorber for the first time. They also attended the victory celebration after the Second NoHead War together. Eventually, Ammon would become her husband, prompting her to take his surname as her own. Apparently, they had no children. Friends Baby Intelligence , a close friend.]] Carol had a strong relationship with Baby Intelligence. Initially, he distrusted her, though Carol felt they were both doing each other the same favor: they were helping bring out the better side of each other's intense yet simplistic personalities. Eventually, he felt comfortable enough around her to trust her with his life, which he proved during the Battle of the Eastern Field, and to vent to her his greatest fears. Carol, in turn, sincerely acknowledged Baby Intelligence as "the greatest superpowered being in the world". Baby Intelligence later admitted that his appreciation for her stemmed from the fact that she fulfilled the vital role in his life that Annabeth Black had performed as a double agent and would only have continued to "get his back" at the cost of him joining the Darkness. She also comforted him during Sheriff Bladepoint's funeral, expressing her awareness of how much Baby Intelligence's mentor meant to him. The two parted ways after the end of the war. When Carol died, she left him her backpack in her will. Lindsay Kellerman ]] Carol was very fond of Baby Intelligence's sidekick, Lindsay Kellerman. Lindsay trusted Carol enough that she told her things before she told them to her Master, including her urgent desire to learn to read at a young age. Carol began teaching her this skill. When she passed on, she left her a small stock of chapter books. Baby Strength , a friend and ally.]] Carol Wilcox was good friends with Baby Strength. The two met in Carol's tent during the search for the Chosen One. Carol admired him and sheltered him twice during the hunt, albeit also on the behalf of Baby Intelligence, and he was very grateful for her support. He was the first of the trio to notice that Carol had some emotional issues and severely underestimated herself, and encouraged her to be more confident, and encouraged his cousin Force Baby to do likewise. Both of them became allies of the Police Grand Army, and fought together in the Battle of the Golden Gates and the Battle of Yellowstone. They remained in touch after the war. Force Baby , a friend.]] Carol was also friends with Force Baby, despite not being as close to him as she was to his cousin. She met him in her tent during the search for the Chosen One. Carol admired him and sheltered him twice during the hunt, albeit also on the behalf of Baby Intelligence, and he was very grateful for her support. Force Baby was encouraged by Baby Strength to try and help Carol become more confident as all three of them became close allies of the Police Grand Army. Optica , a friend and ally.]] Carol Wilcox met Optica when she joined the S.M.S.B. and they both became allies of the Police Grand Army, and fought together in the Battle of the Golden Gates and the Battle of Yellowstone. While not as close to Optica as some other members, Carol still cared deeply for her well-being, as she yelled at her not to retrieve her bib, only to be thoroughly ignored. They remained in touch after the war. Bailey Dennings , quite possibly Carol's best friend.]] One of Carol's closest friends (if not best friend) was Bailey Dennings, who was also her closest business partner under Professor Ruth and her roommate for a time. The two agreed on pretty much everything and constantly operated together, such as when they obsessively studied the Dam of Demolitions. It is clear that Carol is grateful for Bailey not only bringing about her reemployment but allowing her to live with her, whereas Bailey appreciates Carol's loyalty. Bailey also tried to get Carol to relax, joking with her on several occasions and getting a stark variety of reactions to her sense of humor from Carol. Jonathan Murrell ]] Carol and Jonathan Murrell seemed to have a good relationship, through Carol's best friend and Jonathan's mother, Bailey. Carol walked Jonathan to school on his first day. Anthony Ruth ]] Carol first met Professor Anthony Ruth when she was unemployed and seeking a new job. Ruth saw potential in her and offered to hire her if she could secure money from the Dancing Dorm, which she did successfully. From there, Carol seemed to have established a good relationship with her boss. Enemies Mr. Stupid NoHead ]] Carol had always had a strong hatred for Mr. Stupid NoHead and hated his guts. His unspeakable actions initially haunted Carol, but eventually spurred her to rise to her full potential. Even after his death, Carol fought against Mr. Stupid NoHead's followers countless times during the Second NoHead War. Annabeth Black , an enemy.]] Annabeth Black was one of the most fanatically loyal followers of the NoHeads; Carol initially knew her as the woman who was very similar to her and who cruelly played Baby Intelligence. Although she never had any direct contact with the girl, Carol showed direct contempt and fury for Annabeth's actions throughout the Second NoHead War. Notes and references Wilcox, Carol